Not Exactly Romeo and Juliet
by MeganJane
Summary: Bella and Edward begin to feel that marriage was a mistake after an arguement. But can they get through their problems for their daughter? Or will they go off with someone else, their marriage forgotten?
1. The Argument

**Dedicated to all the kind Twihards who did reviews on my storys! Thanks for your support, guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Renesmee POV - Preface_

I watch as the two people I love fight. I knew this was not going to end well. Something would happen, something bad. We could all feel it, in the room, the tension that rolled off their bodys as they snarled.

Their love wasn't going to work.

_Not Exactly Romeo and Juliet._

_Bella POV_

I snarled at my husband from across the room.

We had been fighting for hours now; Emmett had been entertained at the start, but eventually had gotten bored and drifted off to play on his playstation three. Alice was sat on the stairs, despretely trying to search through the future to see who would win. There was no - one else around, apart from Renesmee, who watched in horror at the top of the stairs.

"I can't _believe _you!" I screamed. "You went to a _strip club _when we have a seven year old daughter at home?"

"It was for Emmett's birthday!" Edward yelled.

"Don't treat me like crap, Edward! I bet Emmett doesn't even remember his birthday! It was _seventy eight _years ago! You just make up a new date every year!"

"Yeah! Yes, we do! But so? I went out for Emmett's birthday whilst Nessie was _sick_!"

"I had Carlisle watching her every move!"

"Even so! She needs her father at home!"

"God, Bella, can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm supposed to nag you! We're _married_!"

"I'm starting to regret we are!" Edward screamed, and left.

I stood in the middle of the living room, breathing shallowly, boiling with anger. I knew I was right. Why should he go slauntering off to a strip club with Emmett and Jasper whilst I'm stuck at home with Nessie and Carlisle, despretely trying to make her better.

"Momma," Renesmee came down the stairs, and I brought her into my arms.

"Yes, love?"

"You and Daddy aren't friends anymore." She pouted.

"Of course we're friends, Nessie! We were just arguing, thats all,"

"Good," Renesmee said, snuggling up to me. "I don't like it when you and Daddy aren't friends."

"Theres nothing to worry about, my beautiful Renesmee," I promised. "All is well,"

A few hours later, Edward was back. I was in the cottage, singing to Nessie to calm her and send her to sleep. She had just drifted off as Edward came into the room.

"I'm not talking to you," I hissed, storming out and down the stairs.

"Bella, you just did,"

"Shut up, Edward." I fumed. "Just shut up,"

"I know I was in the wrong,"

"Yeah. You were."

"Sorry. I should have been home for Renesmee,"

"She's our daughter."

"I know,"

I turned to face him. "You know, sometimes I think this love just isn't worth fighting for,"

Edward stared at me.

"Sometimes I think we should divorce."

Edward growled, and ran out of the house, leaving the door open behind him, sending leaves and twigs into the hallway.

"I think we should!" I yelled, knowing he could hear.

**I hope you liked the first chapter of 'Not Exactly Romeo and Juliet'. Please review so I know you like it.**

**-MeganJane.**


	2. Left

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

After Edward had gone, I curled up on the red leather seat in the corner of the living room, reading Macbeth. But my eyes weren't concentrating on the words that flowed page after page. My mind was far away, in the distence, thinking about Edward and me.

Did I really think this marriage was a sham? That my marriage had been a mistake? I loved Edward, but... but we seemed to argue more and love less.

_Its just like other adults, _I thought, struggling to soothe myself. _Everyone has dark patches in relationships. You'll get through this. You have too. For Renesmee._

My eyes concentrated on the words for a paragraph, but then I chucked the book on the floor. It skidded across the room, a reaction to the force in my wrist, and tumbled into the fire.

I watched as Macbeth burnt before my eyes. I could have saved it, but I didn't feel like getting up. I hitched my legs up onto the chair, waiting for Edward too come home.

A few hours later, two more books had been burnt and I was getting impatient. Where was Edward? Panic struck me. Had he took what I had said as an invitation to leave? My stomach curled up into a ball. Oh God. Oh no. Oh, please, God, no.

I heard the wail of Renesmee, and was startled. I looked up at the clock to see it was almost eight. Huh.

I ran up the stairs and into Renesmee's room, and she was curled up on her bed, her eyes blinking as tears escaped from them, onto a photo she held.

"Nessie!" I said, dashing over too her. "Whats wrong, darling?"

"Wheres Daddy?" She sobbed. "_I want Daddy_!"

"Hey, hey. Daddy's gone out for a bit,"

"I heard you arguing,"

"You should of been fast asleep!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Momma."

"I don't mind, Nessie, love. Go get your breakfast."

She dropped the photo onto her pillow and left.

So Renesmee knew. But not all of it. Maybe her Daddy would never come back.

I sighed, and flicked my curls out of my face. I rubbed my forehead, leaning forward. The photo flittered off the bed and onto the carpet. I went to go pick it up, and sighed again when I saw what the picture was.

Me and Edward on our wedding day.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear what you think will happen. Thanks,**

**-MeganJane.**


	3. Truth

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

After Renesmee had spooned up her cornflakes, I waited as she dressed herself and we went back to the house.

As I walked in, Renesmee at my side, the family stared at me. Alice flittered to my side.

"Wheres Edward?" She said in a low, serious voice, that the others would be able to hear.

"I don't know," I said, releasing Renesmee's hand. "I thought he might be here."

"Another agrument, Bella?" Emmett said, not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie mumbled.

He held up his arms like a robber did to show that he wasn't armed. "Hey, I'm just saying that, thats the forth one this week,"

"Shut _up, _Emmett!"

"Sorry, sorry," He sighed, his eyes back to the programme.

Carlisle walked into the room. "You mean Edward wasn't there?"

"He hasn't been, all night," I trembled. "I told him we should divorce."

The family stared at me, even Emmett, who had been enchanted by the programme.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme gasped.

"I didn't mean it," I said quickly. "We were just arguing, and I'm scared he took it seriously."

"Oooh, Bella!" Emmett said, in a fake shocked tone.

"_Emmett_!"

"Geesh, sorry."

"We need to go now," Carlisle said. "Before he leaves,"

I gulped, and at that moment Jacob walked through the door.

"Hey, bloodsuckers."

"Jake!" I said. "Jacob, look after Nessie for me."

His eyebrows creased, but I fled after the others who were already in the forest before he could ask why.

His trail was spread out down the forest. It was heading towards town. We ran past the treaty line without pausing. The Quilette and Cullen line didn't matter anymore; it was broken, since Edward had changed me. The stink of wolf hit me nearly as soon as we crossed it.

"Wheres he going?" Esme asked.

I suddenly noticed the direction. "Hes going to our meadow."

Our meadow. The place were the sun seemed to shine consently, where flowers bloomed even in the depths of December. Edward and I's special place.

We broke through the trees, and into the meadow. Edward was lying there, his face smooth, the sun glittering off his skin.

"Edward!" I cried, but he didn't reply. "Edward, I'm sorry!"

"No, I think your right," He said quietly. "I think, maybe we should divorce,"

His statement let a ton of bricks fall on me.

He wanted to end our marriage?

**Hey! Thanks for reading chapter 3 of 'Not Exactly Romeo and Juliet'. Like the title? Anyway, please review to tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**-MeganJane.**


	4. Unforgotten Words

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"Edward," I said, following him back into our cottage. "Edward, don't do this,"

His eyes were far away, but they didn't set on my face. "You were the one who suggested this, Bella. I think your right,"

"I wasn't thinking straight," I said. Renesmee was with Jacob, so at least she would be out of the way for the next argument that was bubbling up.

"Even so,"

"Edward, what about Nessie?"

"I'll pay child support,"

"I don't want your money," I spat. "You should be fighting for _our _daughter. Don't you care about her?"

"Of course," He said. "But you have her."

"You don't. You don't care, Edward Cullen."

"Do you _want _her?" He said, his eyes burning with fury. "Or is this argument just about who has to put up with her?"

"I _love _Renesmee," I said truthfully. "More than _anything,_"

"Have her then!" Edward yelled. "Because shes yours!"

"You should be fighting for her," I trembled. "Fight back!"

I don't know why I wanted Edward to demand having her. I suppose I thought this would make us prove our love to Nessie, but... But I wanted her. So why didn't Edward?

"No," He said, his eyes dead. "Have her."

"I don't understand," I said. "Why don't you love her?"

"Because she comes from _you_!" Edward yelled. "I don't love her because she comes from _you_!"

I trembled again. How... how could Edward say that? He didn't love his daughter... because she came from me, the women that he didn't love anymore.

"Thats horrible, Edward," I whispered.

The gold returned to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean that,"

I flung open the front door and ran. It was raining. I just needed to get away for a while.

When I got to _Edward's _meadow, my hair was drenched. I layed in the flowers, and thought over our conversation.

_"Because she comes from you! I don't love her because she comes from you!"_

That was a sick thing to say, even if Edward hadn't meant it. The decision was all too clear now.

I was going to leave with Renesmee.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**-MeganJane.**


	5. Rio

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Renesmee._

"OK, Alice, thats enough," I decided. "This pampering session should have been finished long ago,"

Alice pouted. "Nessie!"

"No! I want to get home," I pushed back the chair, my face full of make - up. "Cya, Alice,"

She sighed, putting down the blusher brush. "Bye,"

I walked home. I looked up at the clouds. They were gray. I almost groaned. Rain again?

I walked up to the cottage door and opened it. I heard the voices of my mother and father, so I stopped in the hallway, and pressed my ear to the door too listen.

_"You don't. You don't care, Edward Cullen." _I heard my mother state.

_"Do you want her?" _Dad said._ "Or is this argument just about who has to put up with her?"_

_"I love Renesmee," _Mum said in a harsh tone._ "More than anything,"_

_"Have her then!" _Dad yelled._ "Because shes yours!"_

_"You should be fighting for her," _Mum shrieked_. "Fight back!"_

_"No," _Dad said._ "Have her."_

_"I don't understand," _Mum said._ "Why don't you love her?"_

_"Because she comes from you!" _Dad yelled._ "I don't love her because she comes from you!"_

I jumped away from the door like it was red hot. My Dad... didn't love me because I was my Mum's baby. I screwed up my face, and warm tears dripped down my cheeks. I ripped open the door, and began to run South. I had to leave. I didn't want to be a _trouble. _

I didn't know where I was going, but I stared straight ahead as I charged. I kept into the trees so no - one could see the speed I was running. I ran quite fast, about half the speed of a vampire.

I noticed where I was heading after a few hours; the airport. I always carried cash on me; a few thousand, at the least.

I ran slower as I approached the airport. I went through the glass doors, and looked at the departure list.

_Spain - depature 6:34_

_Mexico - depature 6:21_

_Brazil - depature 6:19_

I stopped at that one and smiled. I had an idea. I just had to get there first.

I went to the ticket line, and after a short while arrived at the front.

"Hi. I'd like a first class seat to Brazil, please."

"Certainly," The man said. "For tonight, at six nineteen?"

"If you could, please,"

"OK," The man printed off a ticket for me. I handed him the money in crumpled notes.

I checked in. I had half an hour until the flight set off. I peered around _Forever twenty one_, the only store in the airport, but their was nothing that caught my eye.

I sat in the plane seat. Wow, first class was _fancy_. You got free food, for a start; not the crappy meals in a tray that look like sick in second - class. You also got chocolate ice cream. I nibbled chocolate chips as I waiting for the plane to land.

When I got to Rio, I hailed a taxi to the docks. I leapt out of the taxi, again paid in notes, and ran down the path to the Cullens' private boat.

I knew where my Dad hid the key - in the engine box, underneath the wheel. I grabbed it, and slotted it next to the wheel. The boat purred to life.

Dad had given me boat lessons a few years ago, so I didn't hesitate as I pulled away from the lively streets of Rio. I knew where I was heading.

Isle Esme.

**Hope you liked this chapter, but your going to have to wait until tommorrow for the next one! Sorry!**

**-MeganJane.**


	6. Letters Full Of Hate

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Bella._

"Renesmee?" I yelled into the now dark woods. "_Renesmee_!"

I'd been searching for hours, as had the rest of the Cullens. All but Edward.

"Bella, she'll be fine," Alice soothed.

"How would you know, Alice?" I panicked. "_Nessie_!"

"Bella, its going to be OK," Esme said. "Renesmee? Please, where are you?"

"I can't take it anymore," I said, my hands pulling at the roots of my hair. "I need to find her."

"We need to follow her scent," Jasper said.

"But she left no scent so we couldn't find her!" I yelled, reminding him. "God, I need her! Where _is _she? Renesmee, _Nessie_!"

"Nessie, we both love you and we're sorry!" I heard the voice of Edward yell. I turned around to see him stalking out of the shadows. I turned back around, ignoring him, but a bit smug that he had decided to care for our daughter.

"_Renesmee_!"

As the night grew on, me and the Cullens' grew frantic. We'd been up to Canada and back, searching, yelling - but no sign of her.

"What if she was killed?" I shrieked, my hands tugging at my hair. "What if the _Volturi _had decided to kill her? Shes the only thing left I love, Alice! _Renesmee_!"

"Maybe we should call it a rap for tonight," Rosalie suggested. "We'll check more tommorrow. You need to go home and relax,"

"How can I relax when my Dads police force and eight vampires are searching for a half vampire half human girl who may be dead!"

"Theres no need to think of the worst possible thing," Carlisle murmured. "I'm sure Nessie is just hiding away,"

"Nessie? Its your Auntie Alice. Please, come home," Alice begged into her phone, leaving a message on Renesmee's pink mobile.

A few hours later, I slumped into the red leather seat in my cottage, defeated. My nose suddenly caught the soft wolfy smell of Nessie.

I leaped up. It came from the bookcase. I grabbed at books, chucking them to the floor, until I found the note, buried at the back.

_Dear Mom and Edward._

_I'm not calling Edward Dad because he doesn't want to be. I over heard your conversation. _

_Mom, I love you. I'm so sorry I had to do this. But I'm hiding away so you can't find me. Edward doesn't want me in his life, so if I there, I am. I'm sorry, Mom. Don't forget, I love you so much._

_Edward, I hope you feel regret because you should. I'm never coming back because of you._

_I've ditched my mobile in a river on the way to the hiding place, and also ditched my laptop in there too. If I want to contact you, I'll do it. You don't have to._

_Mom, I love you. I'm so sorry._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Renesmee Carlie Swan. _

My heart sank. She'd even changed her last name so she had nothing to do Edward. I slammed my fist against the wooden table, which crumbled into little pieces. I began to right a note of my own.

_Edward,_

_Edward, your right. We should have never been together. Vampires and humans would have never worked, even after you changed me. Our love is dead. But Renesmee isn't. I've stuck a note to the back of this letter, which says she doesn't love you._

_But our daughter is out there. I'm going to find her._

_Its all your fault, Edward Cullen. I'm not coming back. This is the last you'll hear from me. Just forget about the women who you don't love anymore. _

_From,_

_ Bella __Swan._

**I hope you liked this chapter! REVIEWW!**


	7. Tentando Entender Português

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Renesmee_

I arrived at Isle Esme in the early morning, as the sun was just rising. I pulled the key out of the hole, and leapt out.

I walked barefoot in the sand. This was a good idea. At least I could be away from reality, in a place where no - one would think to look.

_I could live here! _I thought enthusicastically. _Maybe even Alice has clothes kept in the drawers. And when Mom explained this place, she said it had beds and food. I could just go to Rio if I ever wanted to stock up,_

I reached the house quite quick. I saw that it was made entirely out of glass. The door was un - locked. Why would it need to be locked anyway? No - one knew about this place apart from a handful of vampires and me.

I walked inside, to be greeted by a large fluffy bed. I checked the cupboards, and saw six boxes of eggs, and a half eaten bag of pretsels.

I grabbed a pretsel and munched it, looking around the house. Alice had left the French lingerie in the drawers, as I'd guessed. I knew this island had a wide opportunity of activites. I just needed to find them.

Suddenly the phone rang. I ignored it at first, peering at the see - through nighties, when the sound became irritating. I crawled over the bed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Olá? Eu vejo que o Sr. ea Sra. Cullen estão de volta na Ilha Esme! Será que você precisar de alguma facilitys limpeza?" Said the man down the phone in Portugese*.

"Sorry, I don't speak Portugese,"

"Eu tenho medo Eu realmente não entendo, a Sra. Cullen, como eu não falar Inglês. Você poderia por favor falar Português, para que possamos conversar?"

"I," I said, speaking slowly. "Speak _English._"

"Eu observo isso não é Esme Cullen no telefone. Você poderia por favor passar sobre ela?"

"Esme Cullen? She's not here,"

"Eu entendo que nem Esme Carlisle nem está ao redor. Vou anel de volta depois de falar com Esme Cullen e Carlisle Cullen."

"I don't speak-" I began to say, but he'd already hung up.

There was a note next to the phone.

'_Bem-vindo à Ilha Esme. Seus produtos de limpeza são Miko e Rosa. Eles vão vir toda semana às quintas-feiras, mas se você gostaria que eles mais cedo, por favor ligue 034567342.' _

"I don't _know _Portugese," I mumbled to myself. "Doesn't anyone speak English around here?"

I had a shower, and then found a can of beans and had them with toast. I sat on the bed when I ate. The bed was very hot, and I found myself ripping the covers back after a few minutes, gasping for air. I found the air conditioner and pressed the green button, so after a few minutes the room was cool. I went to bed and awoke early morning.

I got the boat to Rio, and found a phone booth near the taxi hailing area. I slotted in some money, and dialed home.

"Hello?" I heard the chirpy voice of Alice say.

"Alice, its Nessie,"

"_Renesmee_!" She squealed. There was a lot of ruffling. I suddenly noticed something; they would track where I was.

I slammed down the phone. I ripped it from the booth, and threw it to the floor. At least then they couldn't track it.

***This is actually Portugese. If your bored, type the Portugese sentences into Google Translater to find out what they said. I'll type the rest of this message in Portugese to be cool.**

**Olá colegas leitores! Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso no Google. De qualquer forma, obrigado pela leitura do capítulo 7 de "não exatamente Romeu e Julieta '. Por favor, continue a ler para descobrir o que acontece!**

-MeganJane.

**(How cool is that?)**


	8. Death?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Edward._

_Edward,_

_Edward, your right. We should have never been together. Vampires and humans would have never worked, even after you changed me. Our love is dead. But Renesmee isn't. I've stuck a note to the back of this letter, which says she doesn't love you._

_But our daughter is out there. I'm going to find her._

_Its all your fault, Edward Cullen. I'm not coming back. This is the last you'll hear from me. Just forget about the women who you don't love anymore. _

_From,_

_ Bella __Swan._

I read the words I'd read so many times over. My paper flicked Renesmee's note at the back of the letter as I read. Alice was reading over my shoulder. Bella was gone. So was Nessie. Had they gone together? Was that a part of the plan?

The phone rang, shrill and demanding. Rosalie went to get it, but Alice was already there.

"Hello?"

"Alice, its Nessie,"

We all froze, and then ran to the phone.

"_Renesmee_!" Alice squeaked.

I made a grab for the phone, and so did Rosalie. Suddenly, the end of the phone, where Nessie was, my daughter, sounded like ripping, and then the phone went dead.

We all froze.

"Alice, track it!" I yelled.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed. "Jasper, help!"

Jasper flew down the stairs, and started to dial the number that Nessie had been on.

"Its dead, Edward. I can't ring it or find the number because the phones dead,"

"What if someone got her?" I whispered. "And... and..."

"And killed her," Rosalie said bitterly. "You don't even want her anymore, Edward. Thats what you said. Thats why she left. This is your fault."

"We need to find Renesmee," Carlisle decided. "Fast."

"How? The phones dead. I don't want to find her corpse,"

"Maybe it was just the phone that broke," Alice suggested, clinging onto Jasper.

My eyes were fading, I could feel them.

"But where could she go?" Esme thought out loud.

"Somewhere. Somewhere that we're not thinking of," Emmett said, his face serious. I knew he loved Renesmee too.

"Somewhere were we wouldn't consider."

"Shes probably dead anyway," I said in a dead voice.

"Don't say that, Edward." Esme scolded. "Your thinking of the worst,"

"No, I'm thinking of whats the truth,"

"Well, were going to have to find her." Emmett stepped forward. "Even if she is dead."

**Hoped you liked this chapter, fellow reader dudes! Review, and tell me what you think. No abuse! :P**

**-MeganJane.**


	9. Renesmee

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**By the way, thanks for all the great reviews! 'Not Exactly Romeo and Juliet' wouldn't of happened without you!**

**-MeganJane.**

_Bella._

I'd packed a small bag of my belongings.

A few dresses, a pair of jeans, some trainers and Jane Eyre. I could just buy more on my way to wherever I was going.

I nibbled my lip as I looked around my home; my life. I wanted to tell Renesmee I loved her; and I would, when I found her.

I put the rucksack on my back, and locked the door. I twisted the key in my hands. Should I dump it? I didn't have the heart to give up my home. I kissed the small, silver key, and put it in my pocket.

I ran, the wind making my hair flap behind me as I shot threw the dark woods. Even I wasn't really sure on where I was going; I would just know when I got there.

I made it out of Forks in under a minute. Renesmee wouldn't hide near Forks. She'd hide somewhere I wouldn't think of.

I just needed to think of it.

As I passed the airport, hidden in the trees, I caught Renesmee's scent.

Her clean, wolfy smell.

My head turned quickly to the airport, and I ran towards it. Her trail was thick, and left her scent behind.

I could find her.

My heart - if it was beating, that is - thumped in my chest. I ran, slower, through the airport doors and to the ticket desk.

"Do you have memory in your computer of a Renesmee Carlie... Renesmee Carlie Cullen coming through this airport?"

The women clicked on her computer.

"Yes, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, flew to Brazil earlier this week."

"Perfect," I smiled. "I'd like a first class ticket to Brazil then, please,"

I handed her my credit card and stuffed the ticket in my pocket. She gave me the card back, and I made for the plane.

She'd given me second - class, even though I'd asked for first. I was cramped between an old women, and a toddler who was screaming. Luckily these people didn't bother me.

We landed about eleven at night, so most people were stumbling about, holding snoozing children in their arms.

I caught her scent almost immediately, but it stopped at the taxi hailing place. She must have gotten a taxi. She could have gone anywhere.

I slumped against the wall, defeated. Why did Nessie have to make it so difficult? Even if she didn't want to be found.

But I suppose she'd won. Her mission was complete. I couldn't find her. I turned back towards the airport, and suddenly thought of something I'd told Renesmee when she was small.

_"Where your Daddy took me was the best place in the world," _

_"Where did he take you?" _Renesmee had asked in awe.

_"Too a place called Isle Esme. It was beautiful,"_

_"Wheres that?"_

_"Near Brazil. It had food and beds and beaches," _I'd said. _"In the middle of no - where. No - one knew about it. It was private, beautiful, and romantic."_

Had she gone to Isle Esme?

I spun back around, and got a taxi to the docks. I almost laughed. The Cullen boat was gone! Renesmee was in Isle Esme!

I sat in another boat, crawled under the wheel. I yanked at a small opening, and fumbled with the wires. Suddenly, the boat purred to life.

A Brazillian man angrily waved his fist at me, but I ignored his gesture. I spun the boat around, and drove off into the distence to Isle Esme.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Did I confuse you with the Portugese in the second to last one? Sorry! Please review!**

**-MeganJane.**


	10. Angst

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Jacob._

_Meeting, meeting,_ Sam thought. _Jake, Seth, we need you. Its about Renesmee._

My heart leapt a beat, and my teeth sunk into Jared's leg so I could go around him. I skidded to a halt at the middle of the circle. Sam was flanked by Paul and Quil.

_What happened? Is she harmed? Is she _dead_? Cos' I'll kill that freakin' bloodsucker if anything has happened to- _I panicked.

_They haven't killed her. _Sam thought. _Paul, tell._

Paul stepped forward. _I was near by Charlie's house when he came out tear - stained. I immediately offered him my help. He told me that Bella Cullen and Renesmee Carlie Cullen has been missing for forty eight hours, Bella been missing twenty four._

The words frazzled in my brain. _Missing. _Was that a fancy way to tell Charlie that Renesmee, my Renesmee, was dead? Bella too? The packs eyes had swivelled to me, and they shuffled on their paws.

They were waiting for a reaction, a death threat to the bloodsuckers, something along those lines, but I was too shocked to think.

Paul barked a cough un-certainly, but carried on. _The... the Cullens' aren't as worried for Bella as they are Renesmee. Bella can look after herself, but Renesmee, their not too sure. Shes only really seven._

A tear slipped from my eye.

_They worry she might be dea-_

_Thats enough, Paul. _Sam ordered, sensing my stress. Leah and Brady, who were stood beside me, shuffled slightly away from me, incase I backlashed.

_Sorry, Sam. _Paul huffed.

We were silent. The words still flew around my brain, swirling and swirling. _Renesmee Carlie Cullen is missing._

I tore away from the group, and began to run towards the crypt.

_Leah, after him! _Sam ordered. _Jake, don't!_

I had a head - start, so Leah Clearwater would really have to give it some to catch me now.

Cos' if Edward was involved...

Leah skidded to a halt at the doors of the crypt. Even she wouldn't go in there.

I ran through the doors, and jumped on Edward.

I clawed at his skin, my eyes red with fury. Suddenly, I was crashed against the wall by Barbie. I jumped at her, ripped a limb of the squealing blonde, and threw it, so it bounced off the wall. Blondie caught it and hissed. I dived back at Edward.

_I can't BELIEVE you let YOUR DAUGHTER RUN AWAY! I'll KILL you, Edward Cullen! I'll KILL YOU. I LOVE Renesmee! God, I'll kill you!_

Emmett ran at me, but I grabbed him by his torso and soared him through the glass.

_Stop! _Sam ordered.

But this time I ignored him. I ripped the bloodsuckers stupid arm off and chucked it. Edward retreated, his arm missing but no blood coming out.

"Jacob, please. I'm sorry,"

I dived at him again.

"Jake, stop!"

I changed back into a human and, though I was naked, I seized Edward by his throat and held him against the wall.

Leah made a noise of disgust at my nudity.

"You'd better find her!" I hissed. Edward could have fighten back, but he stayed against the wall. "Or I'll seriously kill you."

"Jacob, its not my fault!"

"Then whos is it? Bellas gone too. Its gotta be you, Edward."

"I told Bella that I didn't love Renesmee because she came from her."

I squeezed Edward's throat so hard that _if_ he were human, I'd of killed him.

"Then this _is _your fault, you stupid bloodsucker," I growled. "So you'd better find her."

**Yo! Please review! Hope you liked this chapter,**

**Chio,**

**-MeganJane.**


	11. Bella

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Renesmee._

"Olá. Eu estou chamando você no telefone para perguntar se o Sr. Carlisle Cullen ea Sra. Esme Cullen estão disponíveis atualmente, como ainda precisamos discutir a hora da limpeza, e quando Miko e Rosa deve vir para você."

"I keep _telling _you! I don't speak _Portugese_!"

"Vejo que você ainda falam Inglês. Você prefere que se conseguirmos um tradutor de Inglês? Então, pelo menos, conseguíamos nos comunicar uns com os outros!"

"I keep _telling you. _I don't speak Portugese. Sorry," I mumbled before slamming the phone down.

I had a shower early morning, before changing and heading outside to see some sights of the island. I sunbathed on the beach for hours, sipping out of a juice box, squinting over the reflection the sun had over the sea. It was bright and orange, no matter how black my sunglasses were.

On the way back to the house, I spotted a different boat parked next to mine.

_Weird. _I thought. _Oh. Actually, it might be that Miko and Rosa cleaner people. I'll give them some time to clean. Maybe I'll go snorkelling again._

Snorkelling was wonderful here on Isle Esme. They had actually dolphins, who snuggled up to you, and you could ride on their backs and it would take you into mysterious underwater caves.

I patted them goodbye, and sunbathed to dry myself before stuffing my toes back into my sandals. The sun burned on my skin, so I decided to keep my bikini on as I walked through the jungle back to the house. The light was on as I approached the house, and when I checked, the boat was still there.

_How long do they take? _I thought as I opened the glass door. _Maybe their checking over things._

"Olá?" I called. That was the only bit of Portugese I'd actually picked up on in the phone calls I had been receiving. "_Olá?_"

There was shuffling coming from the kitchen.

I gulped, my back cold against the glass. Maybe a jungle animal had gotten in? What if it saw me as an easy prey?

I was about to run for the boat when I heard a muffled giggle come from the kitchen. I breathed out. Maybe it was just Rosa and Miko playing the fool.

I plodded into the kitchen. The light was off.

"Olá?" I said, flicking the light on.

But it wasn't Miko or Rosa.

It was Mum.

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Sorry, but you'll have to wait until tommorrow, after school, and THEN after dance class, until I can update.**


	12. Shock

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

**Before I start the chapter, I'd just like to say I have a WHOPPING NINETEEN REVIEWS! Thanks, you Twihards! It means so much that you review. Sorry I took so long updating, had school and dance class. Carry on with your great work and review!**

_Renesmee._

I stood, staring at Mom across the kitchen. Her jaw was rigid and fierce, her body frozen like a statue. She was staring at the tiled floor, but every now and then her eyes flickered to my face. They were the color of crimson.

"How could you do this to us, Renesmee?" She whispered.

My mouth still hung open, my arm frozen by the light switch. "Sorry."

"No." Mom said. "No. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have left."

"I can explain."

"I already know," Mom said, chucking the letter I had wrote at me. The scent - my scent - filled the air.

I stared at her eyes. "Whats up with your eyes?"

"Renesmee." Mom darted forward and seized my wrist. "_How _could you do this to me?"

"Mom... _Edward _doesn't love me."

Mom shook my wrist impatiently. "No, Renesmee. Thats were your wrong. He doesn't love _me_. He didn't mean the things he said. Just because me and you father are divorcing doesn't mean you can just go."

"Your divorcing?" I whispered, my eyes on her face.

She looked at me properly for the first time. "We should have never been together."

My face screwed up. "Your splitting up because of _me_?"

"Nessie, no!" Mom insisted. "The only good thing I got out of this relationship between me and your Dad is you and my life. I should have never trusted vampires."

"How could you say that?" I hissed. "You _love _Dad. I mean Edward. Don't you?"

"I did," Mom said. "Maybe I thought I did. But I was eighteen, Renesmee. I was head over heels and madly in love. It was exciting and dangerous and thats why I did it. But you know what? I'd do it all again just so I could get you out of it."

"You mean that?"

Mom nodded. "Of course I do. Thats why my eyes are red, like you pointed out. I went nuts when I couldn't find you. I killed three humans."

I flinched.

"But now I've found you and its OK," Mom said, holding her arms out for a hug. I went into them, and began to sob.

I hadn't caught up with reality. Maybe I knew that Edward and Mom were going to split up. Maybe thats why I left.

"Come on, baby girl," Mom said. "Lets get you home."

I shrug her arm off. "Wait. I'm not going back."

Mom stared at me with her frightening red eyes. "What?"

"I caused problems, you know that."

Mom sighed. "But what about Jacob?"

I gasped. I'd totally forgot about the love of my life, my Jake. "Jacob."

"Hes mad without you, Nessie. Really, mad and sad."

"I didn't even think about him!" I felt a punch in the gut. I was a horrible person.

"Do you want to see him?"

I nodded, and snuggled up to Mom. "Hm." I said, and we headed for the boat.

**Hope you liked thy chapter! Review like you have been!**

**-MeganJane.**


End file.
